


drive further away

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabbles, Driving, Economy, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biarkan saja mereka melaju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive further away

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine, Sealand/Wy, America/Belarus, Prussia/Hungary, Romano/Liechtenstein, England/Seychelles, Japan/Taiwan, Spain/Belgium, Seborga/Monaco .  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : canon. drabbles.

_(Biarkan saja mereka melaju.)_

* * *

_i._

Perjalanan dengan SUV tak pernah semenarik ini untuk Ukraine. Saskatchewan tinggal dua puluh empat mil di depan sana, tetapi dia tak pernah merasa semalas ini untuk mendekati tempat tujuan— **malas** , malas sebab Canada mengajaknya melintasi jalur penghubung yang sepi dengan angin padang yang ditunggangi debu gandum; debu dengan aroma yang paling dia cintai. Bolehkah ia berada di perjalanan selamanya? Perjalanan ini sangat mengingatkannya pada rumah. Dan, ya, dia memang punya dua rumah; di tanah Slavia dan di bawah langit Kanada.

.

.

_ii._

Wy menyatakan bahwa Sealand mengendarai mobil adalah sebuah ide  _gila_ —dan itu memang  **gila**! Tidak dia ketahui anak itu belajar dari mana dan kapan, dan tahu-tahu begitu datang ke rumahnya di tepian Australia, dia langsung mengajak Wy dan kakak Wy sendiri mendorong-dorongnya, membuatnya mau tak mau menurut. Sekali lagi, ini sinting! Tetapi ketika Sealand menggelincirkan roda mobilnya di atas pasir halus pesisir dan angin laut beraroma garam membelai Wy, Wy bisa mengampuni kakaknya, sedikit. Dan Sealand.

.

.

_iii._

Gumpalan asap yang bak kereta menanjak itu membuat Belarus mengangkat alisnya sesaat. O _h jadi di sini salah satu pabrik minyak terbesar Ameri—_ tetapi America langsung memacu gas mobilnya dan  _Woohooo! Belarus, aku hebat, hm?!_  sambil terkekeh dan dengan bangga memamerkan jarum speedometer yang terus bergerak ke kanan. Belarus refleks memegang tangan America dan mengomel sarkastis agar pemuda itu tak cukup gila untuk mengebut sembarangan. Oh, tetapi, semakin kencang pegangan si penumpang, semakin bersemangat America, Sayang.

.

.

iv.

Yang di dalam mobil itu ribut sekali. Padahal, jalanan di perbatasan Jerman-Polandia itu begitu indah. Mereka berdebat tentang mobil siapa yang lebih berkualitas dan unggul di dunia—dengan Hungary yang tak mau kalah dan Prussia yang selalu meremehkan serta tertawa. Akan tetapi ketika jeda terjadi dan Prussia memutar lagu kesukaan mereka, lalu melaju hingga angin menyapu rambut Hungary, membuatnya merasa bebas—lalu mereka berteriak bernyanyi bersama; Hungary sadar sesuatu. Yang terbaik bukan mobilnya—tetapi ini soal dengan siapa kau mengendarainya. Siapa yang membuat dirimu menjadi yang kauinginkan—yang bebas.

.

.

v.

Tidak pernah ada manusia yang melihat Romano setenang ini—dengan kecepatan mobil yang bahkan di bawah tiga puluh mil per jam. Tidak, tentu saja, kecuali Liechtenstein. Mengebut membawa gadis itu melintasi jalan yang dipagari Alpen tentu saja akan membuat moncong senjata Switzerland mencium pelipis Romano. Tetapi gadis itu suka dengan perjalanan pelan ini, dengan suara Ed Sheeran dari speaker dan pemandangan Alpen yang baru meleleh saljunya. Ah, Alpen, hal yang menyatukan mereka.

.

.

vi.

Musik jadi tersamar; kasihan suara Jared Leto. England mengomel karena—bloody hell,  _bau ikanmu tadi masih tertinggal di mobilku! Siapa suruh mengemasnya sembarangan_ —namun Seychelles cuma bedendang riang. Dia masih memeluk kotak biru di pangkuannya, dan memaksa secara halus England untuk berhenti mengomel dengan cara menaikkan volume lagu. Karena, hei, ayolah, jalanan sepi ke arah Stonehenge adalah terbaik dinikmati tanpa gerutuan kesal. Lalu ketika England mulai tenang, Seychelles membuka kotaknya. Mengeluarkan isinya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut England—dan yeah, lihat, bahkan kecepatan mobil pun menurun karena England terlalu kagum dengan olahan ikan yang mau tak mau harus diakui enak itu.

.

.

vii.

Sapporo sudah jauh di belakang mereka. Taiwan menyaksikan sepasang orang tua mengendarai sepeda, hangat sekali mereka. Pakaian mereka sederhana namun genggaman hangat pada tubuh si kakek menyatakan bahwa hidup mereka nikmat; dan menginginkan itu. Lalu dia sadar tangannya dan tangan Japan masih bertaut di dekat persneling, dia berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

.

.

viii.

Spain dan Renault—mungkin akan jadi kombinasi yang menyenangkan untuk berpacu menyisir tepian Semenanjung Iberia—jika saja Belgium tidak mengeluh kepalanya sakit. Akan tetapi, tenang saja, Spain selalu antisipatif ketika Belgium berada di tangannya—salah satu bagian mobilnya menyediakan obat, tentu saja! Dan Belgium akhirnya bisa berkata, ayo kita kejar laut! Maka Spain pun terkekeh lalu; yeah, mereka menyisir jalan dengan euforia!

.

.

ix.

Biar aku saja—dan akhirnya kursi pengemudi itu berganti pengisi. Seborga mengganti lagu pula—dengan lagu-lagu opera wanita Italia. Dan mereka memulai dengan santai, Seborga tak keberatan wanita yang mengemudikan mobil untuknya. Namun akhirnya ketenangan itu berakhir ketika jalan mulai sepi dan Monaco mulai mengeluarkan taringnya. Kecepatan tinggi, Bung! Seborga refleks— _Cantik, jangan terlalu kencang_! Ah, mungkin bawaan F1.

**end.**

.

* * *

sebenernya ada beberapa poin dari drabble-drabble ini yang merujuk pada sektor-sektor asli di negara ybs. =)).  **seychelles** , ekspor utamanya adalah ikan ( _processed fish_ ).  **america** , sektor utama ekspor negaranya adalah minyak ( _refined petroleum_ ).  **germany** , ekspor terbesarnya mobil.  **spain** , ekspor terbesarnya memang mobil, tapi yang nomor tiga adalah obat-obatan.

info beginian dapatnya di mana? silakan ubek-ubek di atlas. media. mit. edu  
(as usual, apusin aja spasinya)


End file.
